


Thought of losing you

by Flauschvieh



Category: Der kleine Hobbit, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Deutsch, M/M, Stone Giants, german version
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kurze Story wie die Zwerge unfreiwilligt in den Kampf der Steingiganten geraten und wie es Fíli und Kíli dabei ergeht. Es sieht so aus wäre diese Reise doch nicht bloß Abenteuer und Ponyreiten ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought of losing you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thought of losing you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627400) by [Flauschvieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh). 



Als der Fels unter ihren Füßen zittert und das Gestein rumort, ist es Thorins Stimme, die über den scharfen Wind hinweg schallt und Kili aus seiner Starre reißt. Er streckt den Arm aus, versucht mit ausgestreckten Fingern nach seinem Bruder - einem Stück Ärmel oder Sonstigem - zu greifen, doch da ist plötzlich nichts mehr zwischen ihnen. „Kili greif meine Hand!“ Aber es ist zu spät; ein gewaltiger Riss teilt den ‘Berg’, oder für was die Zwerge ihn gehalten haben und spaltet die kleine Gruppe in zwei Teile, und trennt die Durinbrüder.  
Thorin an der Spitze brüllt immer noch, Ärger und Sorge in der Stimme. Er versucht, keinen Einzigen von ihnen aus den Augen zu verlieren, vor allem nicht seine beiden Neffen, doch seine Anweisungen verlieren sich in dem Donnergrollen.  
Erst nach mehrmaligem Ansprechen reagiert Kili überhaupt auf sein Umfeld, als ihn ein kräftiger Zwergenarm am Kragen packt und zurück gegen die Wand zerrt. “Reiß dich zusammen, Junge”, zischt ihm Dori zu, die Hand immer noch grob aber schützend in die Weste des anderen gekrallt. Aber Kili vibriert förmlich vor Adrenalin und kann sich kaum auf sich selbst konzentrieren, seine Augen versuchen, den Blonden in dem Chaos auszumachen.

“Fili?!”, jault der Jüngere und erkennt seine eigene Stimme kaum wieder. Mit so etwas hatten die beiden nicht gerechnet, als Thorin sie einlud, der Gemeinschaft beizutreten, als jüngste - und damit unerfahrenste - der Gruppe, dachte vor allem Kili das Ganze wird ein Abenteuer. Dabei seinen Bruder zu verlieren war jedoch niemals eine mögliche Option gewesen...  
Thorin wollte sie als Späher und Kundschafter dabei haben, aber von riesigen Kreaturen aus Stein hatte sie niemand gewarnt ... Aus der Entfernung und mit den Beinen auf sicherem Grund hätte Kili fasziniert gestarrt und die Kolosse beobachtet, wie der Jungzwerg der er noch war-

Doch der zitternde Berg unter ihren Füßen ist real, zu real und Fili mit dem Rest in dem tobenden Wind verschwunden.  
“Bruder!”

Fili knirscht mit den Zähnen und klammert sich an allem fest, was die raue Kante der Felsvorsprünge zu bieten hat. Neben ihm kämpft Bofur beherzt damit, seinen Hut nicht gegen den Sturm zu verlieren und taumelt für Bomburs Geschmack viel zu nah an der abschüssigen Klippe umher, sodass der füllige Zwerg sich kurzerhand den anderen schnappt und sie beide durch ihr Gewicht auf dem Boden hält.  
Fili muss schlucken. Familie ist das Erste, an was ein Zwerg in solch einem Augenblick denkt. Auch Thorin und den Halbling hat der Blonde aus den Augen verloren - mit ihm sind es noch sechs Zwerge die sich panisch gegen die lebendig gewordenen Felsen drängen. Irgendwie müssen sie auf sicheren Grund...  
Der Steingigant, auf dem Thorin, Kili und die anderen hocken nähert sich plötzlich einer, scheinbar sicheren, unbeweglichen Felsklippe und ohne sich abzusprechen, machen die Zwerge sich zum Sprung bereit...

Ein paar bange Minuten später zittert der Fels unter ihnen zwar nicht mehr, aber die schreckgeweiteten Augen der Zwerge liegen nun auf dem tobenden Steingiganten ein paar Meter vor ihnen - gespickt mit dem Rest ihrer Gruppe, der sich im Verhältnis zu der kolossalen Größe wie Parasiten an ein Tier klammert.  
Kili meint, die Stimme seines Bruders aus den panischen Rufen heraushören zu können und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten vor Hilflosigkeit. Alles läuft wie in Zeitlupe ab und in Wirklichkeit dauert der Moment wohl nur Sekunden, aber der junge Zwerg hatte noch nie solche Angst um seinen Bruder.. als der Gigant mit dem Zwergengrüppchen gegen seinen Widersacher prallt und alles in einem lauten malenden Krachen untergeht ...  
Kilis Mund klappt auf und er glaubt für einen Moment, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, bevor er seinen Mut zusammen nimmt und sich an den anderen vorbei vor zur Klippe schiebt.. er muss es sehen; doch Thorin drängt ihn zurück. „Fili!“p>

Und als die Felsmassen sich wieder voneinander trennen, könnte die Erleichterung nicht größer sein: Fili, Bofur und die anderen kauern in einer Vertiefung im Felsen ein paar Meter neben ihnen - von Schmutz und Festsplittern regelrecht übersät, aber ansonsten quicklebendig.  
Filis überraschter Gesichtsausdruck, tatsächlich noch zu leben wandelt sich in pure Erleichterung als er von seinem Bruder in eine feste Umarmung, fast schon raue Umarmung gezogen wird und der Bogenschütze nichts mehr sieht vor wirren blonden Strähnen in seinem Gesicht.  
Er gluckst erst.. lacht, dann bricht die Erleichterung in einem schrillen Johlen aus ihm heraus und Fili hält den anderen, zu laut für seine empfindlichen Zwergenohren, von sich weg, den Mund zu einem wohlwollenden, schiefen Lächeln verzogen...

Am Abend schlägt die wiedervereinte Gemeinschaft ihr Nachtlager auf einem windgeschützten Felsvorsprung auf und sie überblicken den kläglichen Rest an Vorräten, der nicht während des Gigantenkampfes verloren gegangen ist... viel ist es nicht.  
Bombur vor allen anderen ist alles andere als glücklich über das kärgliche Abendmahl, aber ein strenger Blick von Thorin in seine Richtung reicht, größeres Murren zu beenden, vor allem als Bofur ihm ein Stück Dörrfleisch zusteckt.  
Zwerge sind von Natur aus zäh, dennoch ist auch ihre Haut an den unbedeckten Stellen verletzlich und viele der Gemeinschaft haben Platzwunden oder Abschürfungen davongetragen. Nur Kili scheint beinahe stolz auf seinen geprellten Unterarm und die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn zu sein, denn er grinst unentwegt als Fili die Stelle mit ruhiger Hand und einem mehr oder minder sauberen Tuch abtupft.  
“Wie früher, was?” gluckst der Blonde leicht amüsiert “Wenn du dir beim Raufen oder auf der Jagd eine blutige Nase geholt hast... “ Seine Augen werden leicht schmal, konzentriert“.. und ich dich dann wieder zusammenflicken konnte.”  
Der jüngere der Brüder lacht. “Vater hat immer gesagt du kommst viel zu sehr nach Mutter, deine Hände sind zu weich.” Aber eigentlich genießt er Filis kühle Hand an seiner Schläfe, die so vertraut ist, das Kili leicht schläfrig wird..  
Die Reaktion des Blonden besteht aus dem typischen Heben eines Mundwinkels.. “Wenigstens wusste ich vor dir, wann man eine Bogensehne loslässt, bevor sie einem ins Gesicht knallt.”  
Kilis wirre Brauen teilt eine tiefe Falte und der Ältere muss nun doch lachen.  
“Hey ich bin hier der Bogenschütze.”  
“Eben. Ein Grund mehr.”

Aber Filis Hände, nicht wirklich weicher als die jedes anderen Zwerges, der ein Schwert als Waffe führt, liegen an diesem Abend etwas fester um den anderen und Kili denkt nicht einmal daran, ihn nach diesem Tag dafür aufzuziehen ...


End file.
